HSM3:A Zanessa Story
by Addicted2V
Summary: The whole cast is back to film High School Musical 3 but some challenges lie ahead for all of them. Zanessa.
1. TRAILER

_The whole High School Musical cast had returned for yet another installment, this time it was High School Musical 3: Senior Year but something didn't seem right with one of the cast members._

_Shows Vanessa looking down in the dumps and very pale and her best friend Ashley walking over to her._

_**Ashley: (worried) Vanessa what's the matter?**_

_**Vanessa: (timid about it) Ash I don't know what to do….my periods 4 weeks late**_

_Ashley and Vanessa go to a drugstore and buy a test and then go back to the hotel and take it._

_**Ashley: (anxious) what does it say ness?**_

_**Vanessa: (almost in tears) It's positive**_

_This ordeal will test friendships…._

_**Zac: (angry) God damit Ashley tell me what's the matter with her!!**_

…_..and relationships._

_**Vanessa: Zac there's something I need to tell you.**_

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you._


	2. Chapter 1:Tell Me

_Thanks for the review guys!! Enjoy!_

**_KYLIE_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tell Me

This chapter takes place 3 days after Vanessa took the test with Ashley…..

A brunette young girl lay in her bed not wanting to get up to her boyfriends voice. As she glanced over at the clock she realized it was only 6:30.

Vanessa: (moaning) it's too early

Zac: (happy and cheerful) No it's not silly, we start recording today in the studio.

Vanessa slowly got out of bed and by this time it was 7:00.

Zac: Ness come on we have to be downstairs in like 5 minutes for breakfast.

Vanessa: (feeling sick) Ok, go ahead downstairs and I'll meet you there in a few babe.

Zac walks over and gives Vanessa a kiss before leaving.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS:

Ashley runs up to Zac and gives him a big hug as they walk to the breakfast buffet.

Ashley: (Cheerful and spunky) Hey Zac, what's going on? Where is Ness?

Zac: Hey Ash, Nothing really is going on. Ness is still upstairs getting ready.

Ashley: Ok, well let's go eat, I am starving and I am sure Jared is too. Aren't you Jared?

Jared: (rubbing his eyes) what, oh ya.

The three of them walk over to the buffet and sit down at a table were they meet up with the other members of the cast including the backup dancers and Kenny.

Momo: Hey guys. (Looks around for Vanessa) Where is nessa?

Zac: Upstairs getting ready.

* * *

MEANWHILE UPSATIRS:

Vanessa thinking to herself as she is over the toilet throwing up….

Geez, what am I going to do. I have to finish filming HSM3 and then I have my album and press tours for the movie. Man how could Zac and I be so stupid, we are always safe and that one time we were not this is what happens…ughh

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS

Everyone is sitting at the table eating and talking an suddenly Vanessa comes down and joins everybody.

Vanessa: (pale and tired looking) Hi.

Zac: Hey babe, want to go get some food?

Vanessa: sure.

Corbin: Alright, I'm in. Let's go get some food.

Zac: (mad that Corbin is tagging along) We shall.

When they get over to the buffet Corbin and Zac grab a plate but Vanessa doesn't and she just stands there looking out of it.

Zac: (worried) Hey Hun, what's wrong.

Vanessa: Umm, nothing I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.

Corbin: (to Zac after Ness leaves) dude something's up with her, you and I both know it.

Ashley see's Vanessa go to the bathroom so she heads to go and check out what is wrong with her.

* * *

IN THE BATHROOM:

Ashley: Vanessa….

Vanessa: Kind of busy puking Ash, can't really carry on a conversation with you right now.

Ashley: (laughs slightly) Ok Ness.

Five minutes later Vanessa emerges from the stall looking worse then ever.

Ashley: Nesquick you have to tell him.

Vanessa: I don't know how to Ash. This could wreck my career and I don't want to bring him down with me.

Ashley: (sighs) Ok. I'm going to got out and finishing eating….

Ashley exits the bathroom and is surprised to see Zac standing there.

Ashley: (stunned) Oh hey Zac.

Zac: Is Ness Ok?

Ashley: umm, ya she's great.

Zac: (not believing her) Ashley Tisdale you and I both know that there is something more...

Ashley: (frustrated) Zac chill she is fine.

Zac: (Mad) God Damit Ashley, tell me what's the matter with her!!!!

Ashley: (caving in) Well…..

* * *

**Comment/Review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2:It's All Ok

_**Thanks for the reviews...hope you like this chapter, lots of Zanessa fluff. KYLIE**_

**

* * *

**

Ashley: (caving in) well….no you know what Zac whatever is the matter with Vanessa is between you and her and I should defiantly not be the one to tell you.

Zac: (frustrated) Ashley you are one of my best friends and I think that friends have to be honest with each other especially when it has something to do with my girlfriend.

Ashley: (irritated) Zac, I can't tell you.

Ashley looks at Zac and then walks away to join the rest of the cast. About five minutes later Vanessa emerges from the bathroom and Zac can already tell that something is wrong.

Zac: Are you ok Nessa?

Vanessa: (quite) Zac there's something I need to tell you.

Zac: (nervous) Ok, sure babe. You know you can tell me anything.

Vanessa: Oh, trust me this is not that easy.

Zac: Well…

Vanessa: (exhales) Well….I'm pregnant.

Zac: (taken back) Ok. Well its ok V, we'll get through it..

Vanessa: (crying) I'm sorry Zac…

Zac: (soothing) V, why would you be sorry??

Vanessa: (crying a little now) I don't know. I just didn't want your career to be wrecked becasue I know mine is gonna go down the drain..

Zac: Ness this is as much my fault as it is yours and if your going down then you are bringing me with you.

Vanessa: I love you Zac.

Zac: I love you to Van

* * *

**COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE: )**


	4. Chapter 3: 2 weeks, 3 days

**_Enjoy!! I have lots of ideas for the Next Chapters so review and let me knwo if you think I should continue. KYLIE_**

* * *

It had been a little over 2 weeks since Vanessa told Zac that she was pregnant and things were starting to get back to normal. Although throwing up everyday was totally not normal it was a lot better now that Vanessa didn't have to hide it from Zac.

Vanessa was in the bathroom feeling sick again and getting ready to get in the shower and Zac was lying in bed. The two of them had the day off since the scenes they were starting to practice today didn't include them. Zac was just lying their pondering what they should do with there time off today when suddenly he heard Vanessa whimper from the bathroom.

Zac: (jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom) Ness… (He sees Vanessa in tears over the toilet and immediately goes by her side to comfort her) Aww, babe what's the matter?

Vanessa: (sad) I can't do it Zac, I just can't do it. I can't go on throwing up everyday and feeling like !# while we are filming and rehearsing. Trust me I am totally acting out there.

Zac: (comforts her) Baby V we are going to get through this and you owe it to yourself, your fans and this baby to finish this movie and then we will go from there. We only have 3 more weeks of filming anyway.

Vanessa: (sighs and gets up from the floor) Ok, let's go see what Ashley and Jared want to do today.

The young couple walks hand in hand down the hallway to Ashley's room and knock on her door. A few seconds later a blonde energetic girl opens the door and greets them with open arms.

Ashley: Hey guys. (Looks at Ness) How ya feeling Nesquick?

Vanessa: Ok, I guess.

After about 30 minutes of debate they all decided that the four of them would just stay in for the day and watch movies and talk. The first movie they watched was Hairspray were Ashley and Vanessa gushed and screamed when Zac came on screen, after that they watched High School Musical 2 and remembered all the great memories they had from filming it. Hours and Hours had gone by and finally it was time for Zac and Vanessa to go back to their hotel room and get some sleep for tomorrow

Zac: V are you excited about filming tomorrow?

Vanessa: (yawning) Ya I actually am, I just hope I don't get too tired.

Zac: (embracing her into a hug) you'll be fine sweetie, you always are.

Vanessa: (looking into Zac's eyes)Your going to be an amazing Dad Zac…

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Back at Home

**Enjoy! Any ideas are always welcomed!! KYLIE**

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep...

Vanessa slowly turned over to look at the clock and saw that it was just 7:00 in the morning. Ugh she thought to herself as she rolled over onto Zac and started pushing and nudging him to wake up.

" Zac, baby you have to get up." Vanessa moaned. When Zac didn't respond Vanessa got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Reaching for one of the plastic cups she filled it up with cold water, and quietly made her way back to sleeping Zac. She attempted to nudge him one more time and when nothing happened...SPLASH!

Zac shot up out of bed the quickest Vanessa had ever seen him. By this time she was on the floor laughing hysterically, so much that she was almost in tears. When Vanessa finally looked up she saw a very angry looking 20-year old glaring at her.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens." was all he could manage to say before her grabbed her and started tickling her like crazy.

"Zac, stop please...I'm sorry." she managed to say through her laughter.

"OK, fine you win, but wait until I get you back... Just wait Missie."

They finished getting ready and then headed downstairs to the bus that was awaiting to take them to the set. When the whole cast finally got there they all loaded up and headed to East High.

As the van pulled up in front of the tall building filled with so many memories each of the actors and actresses started cheering and yelling. Everyone was glad to be back home filming the movie that had inspired so many young people.

"Geez, it seems like forever since we've been back here." Ashley stated.

"Ya, it does but it was really only about a year." Corbin adds, and then turns his attention to Kenny."Now Kenny where is the food??"

Kenny lets out a slight chuckle "No food yet Corbin we have to rehearse and then film attempt to film a few scenes."

The entire cast exhales and everybody proceeds to get out of the van. Just as everyone is out Vanessa starts to feel sick and asks Ashley to go to the bathroom with her.

"Hey Ash, will you go to the bathroom with me?" Zac gives Vanessa a look.

"Sure Nessa. Let's go." The girls walk hand and hand into the building and find the closest bathroom.

Meanwhile Kenny goes sup to Zac and asks him some questions.

"Hey Zac, do you know what is the matter with Vanessa? She has been acting really strange lately, not like herself at all." Kenny asked.

Zac is unsure what to say and finally is able to say something. " Well, it's probably just a girl thing..you know?"

Kenny nods is agreement "Yeah, your probably right Zac."

The whole day Vanessa felt like crap. They got through a couple of scenes and finally called a wrap at around 5:30.

"Go have dinner everyone, great rehearsal and effort today!" Kenny exclaimed.

Vanessa, Zac, Ashley, Monique, Jared, Corbin and Lucas head out to dinner at a restaurant were Zac and Vanessa have some news to tell everyone

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Telling Everybody

_**Hope you like it! It's longer too...lol. Any ideas are always welcomed! KYLIE**_

_**

* * *

**_

After everyone got seated and situated at the restaurant Zac pulled Vanessa aside and asked her something very important.

" Babe, when are we going to tell them? Everyone has been really worried about you and asking me all these questions, and honestly I don't know how to answer most of them." Zac quietly said to her.

Vanessa looked at him with her beautiful eyes and said something Zac was not expecting her to say at all, " Zac, I think we should tell the cast but not Kenny or the crew. And by the cast I mean Momo, Corbin, Lucas, Jared, and Ashley already knows."

Zac stood there for awhile to process what he had just heard, " Nessa we have to tell Kenny, I think out of everyone we should tell him."

"Let's just tell the cast now and we'll talk about telling Kenny later tonight." Zac grabbed Vanessa and pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her sweet smelling hair.

As they made their way over to the table were everyone was sitting they noticed something was not right. Everyone was glaring at them with these grins on their faces.

" So _Zanessa_, you guys have anything to tell us." Momo spit out sarcastically.

" Yeah guys, come on. Remember Zac friends tell each other everything." Ashley added.

Vanessa shook her head and looked over at Zac. She leaned up to Zac's ear and whispered something in it. " Do you think they heard us." Zac shook his head yes immediately and Vanessa sighed. It was now or never.

" Ok guys. Zac and I have some news to tell you all but you have to promise not to get mad at us."

Zac took a deep breath and let it out. " Vanessa is umm, well she is umm..."

"I'm Pregnant." Vanessa blurted out.

" Well, Well, who would have guessed that." Corbin chuckled.

"How did you guys know?" Vanessa curiously asked.

" Hmm, I don't know. I guess we just know how to put two and two together." Momo said

" Yeah, it's not too obvious. You going to the bathroom constantly and looking pale and miserably everyday." Jared stated. Ashley smacked Jared.

" So, Nessa how far along are you?" Lucas asked.

Vanessa thought about it for a second. " Well, I think I am about 9 weeks along but honestly I have no clue. I scheduled a doctor's appointment for the day we get home to California." Zac rubbed her back and stood there.

Now that the cast knew the only person left to tell was Kenny. Both Zac and Vanessa knew that this was going to be the hard on and debated whether they should just wait until filming for the movie ended or go and tell him that night. Unwillingly they both decided it was best to tell him right after dinner, so right after they finished they headed to Kenny's suite at the hotel.

"You ready to tell him Ness?" Zac sweetly asked Vanessa as they stood at Kenny's door.

"Yeah, let's do it." Vanessa bit her lip as Zac knocked on the door.

A tired looking Kenny showed up at the door and look shocked to see them, but who would't be it was 11:00 at night.

"Vanessa, Zack, what are you guys doing here?" a puzzled looking Kenny said.

" We have some news we need to tell you" Vanessa said, and immediately Kenny's expression turned serious.

"Sure, um, ok, come on in guys." Kenny let the two in and they sat down on a couch. Vanessa looked very nervous and was twirling her hair.

"Kenny, I'm Pregnant." Vanessa just spit out. A taken back Kenny just sit there in awe at what this young girl had said.

" Well. Um. Is it Zac's I assume?" he managed to say.

"Yes, Kenny it's mine." Zac stuttered out.

" I guess that Congratulations are due. Congrats! You two are going to make great parents." Kenny exclaimed.

And on that note a relieved Vanessa and Zac walked down to their hotel room and fell asleep.

* * *

**Here are some of my ideas. Let me know which one you'd like the next chapter (Ch.6) to be about.**

**1) It could take place 3 weeks later when filming has just finished and the cast is heading home to their families. Vanessa and Zac would go to the doctor and tell their parents the news.**

**2) Could involve somemore time on the set of HSM3 and time with the cast.**

**3) Fast Forward 4 months to when Ness is about 6 or 7 months pregnant. It would show her and Zac moments aswell as the planning and preparing for the baby. **

**COMMENT/REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 6:Hospital

**_Hey guys. Thanks for being so patient. I finally got some time to update. Right now I am sitting on the beach typing up this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy.Please Comment and let me know you opinion! -KYLIE-_**

* * *

�

A 6 month pregnant Vanessa Hudgens was out shopping with the HSM cast. They had been at the mall for about an hour and had decided to have lunch. The girls had been shopping on their own and the boys on their own also. Around 12:30 they met up with each other at Ruby Tuesday's on the bottom level of the mall. Monique walked over to the hostess and put their names in. 

The hostess looked up and asked, "How many in your party mam?"

Monique looked over at everyone and counted, Corbin, Zac, Vanessa, Jared, Ashley , Lucas and me. Then looked at the hostess and said, "There are 7 of us." And with that they fallowed the lady to their table. 

After being seated Ashley immediately started a conversation. "So what does everyone think they are getting? I'm getting a salad or chicken sandwich." Everybody exchanged glances and then Corbin said.

"I think I am going to have a Cheeseburger." 

"Me too." Said Jared and Zac.

"I'm going to have a Cesar salad with grilled chicken." Momo said. 

"How about you Ness." Zac asked.

Vanessa just looked around the�table and said, "Nothing. I'm not feeling so good."

Zac turned to face her and took her hand in his and worriedly said, "Babe, you have to eat something. Are you sure your ok?" 

"Yeah Nesquick, you sure that your ok. We can all leave if you want to." Ashley said.

Vanessa laughed a little and replied, "Guys chill. I'm fine.I'm just not feeling that great, it's happened before..." Placing her hands on her stomach she added, "...And obviously I know why." Everybody laughed. 

Zac rubbed her shoulder and said, "Ok Hun but if you start to feel worse let us know." She nodded and they Carried on with their lunch. 

After finishing the group decided to walk around the mall some more, but this time together. An hour and a half late they all left and headed back to Zac's apartment to talk and relax.

Zac and Vanessa where the first ones to arrive at the apartment and following them where Jashley, Momo, Corbin and Lucas. They where all sitting on the couches in the family room talking and watching High School Musical 2.

They where watching the bloopers and rehearsal cam at the moment when Vanessa got up and said, "I'll be right back guys." With that she headed down the hallway to the bedroom. After she left the cast paused the DVD and started talking.

Corbin looked at Zac and said, "Man, what is up with Ness? She has been acting weird all day, not like herself."

"Yeah, what is up with that? I know that she is pregnant and all but come on this is so unlike her to be so quiet and timid." Jared Stated. 

Zac looked confused and a little scared, "I honestly have no clue what is up with her. I'll go check." He got off the couch and walked to his bedroom. 

He looked through the doorway and noticed that she was lying down in the bed. Walking over to her he immediately noticed that she was very pale and breathing extremely heavy. His heart sunk as she weakly smiled at him and whispered, "Zac, I think something is the matter, we need to go to the hospital." Zac ran down the hallway to where the cast was and said, "Guys something is the matter with Nessa, we need to take her to the hospital." Everyone went into a panic mode and started running around attempting to get Ness to the hospital. They all decided that she would ride in Zac's car with Ashley and Jared and Monique, Corbin and Lucas would follow in Corbin's car behind. 

In the Car Vanessa was obviously in pain and Zac was getting distressed watching her suffer. Vanessa was sweating and her face was pale. She was sitting there not making any sounds except for the occasional moan or whine. Ash and Jared where in the back seat and where sacred watching their pregnant friend suffer. A million things where running through Ashley's mind about what could be wrong...

_Is the baby in trouble, Is Nessa in trouble, are they going to die? What is going on with her, everything as fine yesterday...are the paparazzi going to be at the hospital, is she going to have the baby early?_

When they arrived at the hospital Zac ran in the door and got�a nurse and a wheelchair for Vanessa. The nurse started asking him all these questions on their way to the Emergency Room. The rest of the cast had to stay out in the waiting room.

"What is her condition sir, how old is she and how far along in her pregnancy is she?" The nurse asked. 

Zac rubbed his head and stated, " She's 19 and about 6 months pregnant and we have no clue what's the matter with her. All the sudden she just started to not feel good."

"Ok. Well we are going to run some tests and I'm going to have the doctor check on her. If you could just go out to the waiting room and wait. I'll come get you when we are done." Zac recently left to go an join the others.

�

* * *

**What's the matter with Vanessa?**

**COMMENT PLEASE! IT ONLY TAKES A MINUTE OR TWO...thanks xoxoxo**

�


	8. Chapter 7:News, News and more News

_**Hey. Thanks for the reviews.. they mean alot to me! I will try to update sooner but I cannot promise anything...**_

_**xoxo-KYLIE-xoxo**_

**_P.S. Please comment on what you think of where the story should go. For example do you want me to make Vanessa have a girl or a boy...and names, please help me on names...Maybe you could do something like this:_**

**_Gender: Girl Name: Alyssa Faith Weight: 6 lb. 11 oz. Born on: Nov. 18th, 2008 Comments: ..._**

**_Just to give me some ideas because I am having serious writers block...I don't know if it is all this sun in Aruba but I am stuck and it took me almost 3 hours to write this chapter because I kept erasing it...Lol. Also let me know who's POV you want it to be in..._**

**_Thanks and Enjoy:)_**

* * *

ZAC'S POV:

I had been waiting in the so called waiting room for almost an hour and I couldn't stand it anymore. The smell in there was the foulest smell I think I have ever smelt before and besides that fact there was this couple in there making out literally every 10 seconds while their 3 kids where running around the room singing nursery rhymes and stupid songs that I had never heard of. I mean come on if you are going to let your kids sing something at least make it worth listening to. Finally I got up and walked to the receptionists desk. 

The lady that was at the desk was overweight with bright pink glasses on and an ugly medical shirt. I kindly asked her, "Excuse me, have you heard any news on Vanessa Hudgens. I have been waiting about an hour and no one has given me any information."

She looked up at me and bluntly said, "I'm sorry but I am only allowed to give information out to family members and seeing as you are not related to her I can't give you any information on Ms. Hudgens. Who knows you are probably just some crazy fan wanting to see her." I stood there shocked not sure what to say. She was really serious, I couldn't go back there and see my pregnant girlfriend, who is carrying my child. As I walked away I pulled out my cellphone to call the Hudgens' residence, boy was this going to be fun. 

The phone rang twice before Stella picked up. 

Stella : Hello.

Me: Hey Stell Bell it's Zac.

Stella: Sorry Zac,Vanessa's not home. Funny I thought she was at your house, I don't know. Try Ashley's. 

Me: ( I could tell she was about to hang up) Stella put your mom or dad on the phone. 

Stella: Fine...MOM!

Mrs. Hudgens: Zac, how nice to hear from you.. is everything alright with Vanessa?

Me: No Nessa is not fine. We are at the hospital actually. She started not feeling good this morning and it progressively got worse so we came here and now they won;t give us any information on her condition because we are not blood related, so I thought maybe you could come down. 

Mrs. Hudgens: (worried) Ok honey, calm down. We will be right there, as fast as we can. In the meantime why don;t you get yourself a drink and relax, everything will be fine, Vanessa is a strong girl. 

And with that we hung up. She was right, Vanessa is strong, stronger then anyone I know. I walked back to the waiting room and tryed to wait patiently for the Hudgens' to come. 

20 MINUTES LATER

I was extremely relieved when Mr. and Mrs. Hudgens walked in along with Stella. I ran up to them and showed them towards the receptionists desk. The lady and the Hudgens' talked for about 10 minutes and finally they negotiated that I could go in with them to see Vanessa, but only for 30 minutes. A nurse came over to get us and led us down a long hall until we reached room 221 which on the outside read HUDGENS,VANESSA. A sudden fear hit me like a ton of bricks as I walked into the room along with Nessa's family. I hated to see her suffer especially when the suffering could have been prevented. 

As we approached her bed I could already see Mrs. Hudgens falling apart as she watched her baby lye their attached to tubes and wires. I myself was getting a little teary eyed. Then the doctor came in and told us all to have a seat. 

He started to talk, "My name is Dr. James. I have been seeing Vanessa ever since her 12 week check-up for the baby. We have run some tests on her and have figured out what is wrong with her." He took a breath, "Her baby is under-developed and small for the gestation age that it is at and it was inter fearing with Vanessa's blood flow and circulation. Her body knew that the baby should not be that small and went into action trying to make the baby bigger somehow. By doing this her body was eating away at itself basically trying to make food for the baby to get bigger. This certainly was a life threatening condition for both mother and baby but with proper care it can be fixed." 

I sat there trying to process what he just said. Then I asked, "Well, when will she wake up?" 

Dr. James stood up and said, "She's just sleeping right now. Giving all the tests she underwent she's probably drugged up and very tired. I'd say give her about 20 minutes and she'll waked up. You can bring your High School Musical Gang in if you want,to see her,I'll bend the rules." I smiled as the Hudgens' clang went out to get them all. 

I cautiously walked over to Vanessa's bed and placed her hand in mine and said, "Nessa baby, it's me. I just wanted to let you know how extremely proud I am of you for being so strong. When I was hospitalized back in January I thought it was hard enough fighting for my own life, but your fighting for 2. Your the most beautiful women I have ever met and I can't wait to meet out child." When I got done saying that Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at me with the most innocent smile ever. 

* * *

**COMMENT...please**


	9. Chapter 8: Always and Forever

**Hey guys...Hope you enjoy and thanks for all the great comments! **

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxoxo**

**FYI:I need6 reviews at least to continue...**

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Hey, baby your up." Zac kindly said to Vanessa.

Vanessa's smile immediately turned upside down when she realized she was in the hospital, "Zac...what happened?"

Zac wasn't really sure what to say, "Well Ness, ummm, we had to take you to the hospital because you really didn't feel well and you were complaining about how _it _hurt." She sat there with a confused look on her face like she didn't remember what happened or what went on in the last day or two. 

"Oh yeah, now I remember. But what's the matter, is the baby ok." Vanessa paused and then said a little louder, "Zac, is our baby ok, oh god Zac it better be or I wouldn't be able to cope with myself."

Zac shifted in his chair and then calmly said, "Well V, the baby is smaller then it should be and it was causing problems for you but the doctor said it could easily be treated." She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Zac say that.

"Good. I'll do whatever I have to, to make sure the baby is ok." Zac stood up, "Oh and Zac..." Vanessa said. Zac turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I think it's a girl." Vanessa said giggling. "Oh do you?" Replied Zac. "Yeah, but let's wait until after it's bornto find out for sure." Vanessa said. 

**3WEEKS LATER:**

(Vanessa's POV)

I am not the kind of person to sit around in a bed for hours on hand but that is what the doctor had ordered. Oh and the biggest thrill of it all was that I had to be on this immensely strict diet where I had to eat more then 5,000 calories per day, insane I tell you. By the time this pregnancy is done I will officially be the fatest 19-year old in the country. 

I was sitting in my room at my house, yes my house. My mom thinks that both the baby and I would do better if we where in a house where someone could constantly watch over us, like my mom. I was not to happy about that because I'd be away from Zac, but I couldn't argue my way out of it. Zac was good about it though, he came over almost everyday and slept over almost 3 times a week. We had decided though that when the baby was bornwe would move in with him, at his apartment. 

I guess I must have drifted off becauseZac came in around5:00 and woke me up. 

"Nessa, baby. You have toget up and eat." He sweetly said.

I moaned and pulled the pillow over my head. "No, no more eating. I am done eating for about a month or two."

He laughed, buthonestly I did not find it one bitfunny. "Zac, it's not funny. Do you know what it feels like to sit in a room all day by yourself for hours on end..." by this time I wasin hysterics and Zac came over to comfort me. 

"Ness, don't cry honey. Youknow I only want what is best for you and the baby."

I sniffled and looked at him, "Youknow, this baby has to have a name sometime and I prefer it not to beafter I deliver it."

"Ok, well let's pick out some names.Each of us will pick 2full names for each gender and then we'll go from there."

I smiled and thought of some names I'd always liked.

_G__irls...Sophie. Lea__h. Alexis. Kayleigh. Emily. Grace. Paisley. Erin. Alyssa. Ava...the possibilities were endless._

_Boys...Adam. Collin. Sam...since I really didn't think we were having a boy I only chose a few._

Finally after about 5 minutes we both decided to share ours with each other. Zac went first.

"For a boy I was thinking Samuel David or Zachery Alexander Jr. and for a little girl, Jade Hope or Isabella Anne." He said.

ThenI went, "For a girl, which I know we are having, Kayleigh Alexis or Grace Emily and for a boy, Connor Alexander or Samuel Christopher." 

" I like Kayleigh and I like Grace but how about for a girl we do Kayleigh Anne Isabella Hudgens and for a boy we do Samuel Alexander Hudgens." Zac said.

I said, "No we are doing Efron, their last name is going to be Efron not Hudgens, your the dad and that's who they get their last name from, especially when they have the hottest dad in the world."

Zac smiled and stated, "Haha, funny Hudgens. So we are decided Kayleigh Anne Isabella fora girl and Samuel Alexander for a buy." 

I giggled and said, "Yes sir. Now give me a kiss and then maybe I'll go eat something." Zac chuckled and bent over and enveloped me in a tender kiss. 

5 minutes later we heard my mom calling us for dinner. 

"Let's go." I said. Zac laughed, grabbed me and we headed downstairs.

(Nobody's POV)

Zac and Vanessa made their way downstairs to a very good smelling kitchen. Gina and Stella where setting the food on the table and Mr.Hudgens was getting drinks for everybody.

"Zac, what would you like to drink." Mr. Hudgens asked Zac. 

"Whatever really, water is fine." Zac stated. 

Vanessa walked over to help her mom and Stella set the table when her mom said, "Vanessa Anne Hudgens you go sit down right this instant, you know that you are not supposed to help do anything in this household."

Vanessa started to protest, "Mom, come on. I am only pregnant and nothing is going to happen to me if I pick up a bowl and bring it to the table. Tell her Zac." Vanessa looked at Zac.

"Babe, come on just sit down and relax, it's not good for the baby."

"Ughhh, why do you people do this to me. You know I would have never agreed to this whole bed rest at home thing if I knew it was going to be like this. You guys constantly bugging me about not getting up or not eating this of doing that. Well you know what, I can't take it anymore, so you guys better find someone else to baby because I AM DONE LETTING YOU DO IT TO ME!" And on that note Vanessa ran upstairs as fast as a 7-month pregnant teen could. 

Everyone in the kitchen looked at each other. Zac walked to the stairs and headed up to try and make some peace with Vanessa. When he got to her door her could already hear sobs and crying going on. Carefully and slowly he opened her door and let himself in.

"Baby V." No response, "Sweetie please look at me." Vanessa slowly turned her head to face Zac's. 

"Nessa baby, you know we only want what is best for you. And sometimes when people love you they have to do things that may not always be in the other persons best interest." 

She quietly said, "I know. These damn hormones, I love being pregnant Zac, i really do and I am so thrilled each day whenI think about what our baby is going to look like. If it looks anything like you I'm gonna have the cutest kid on the block."

Zac smiled and softly placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered, " I love you Van, always and forever."

"Always and Forever." she whispered back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. COMMENT PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9:Oh Baby

**Sorry about the last chapter. I don't know what happened, it just put some words together...w/e hope you didn't mind too much! Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxoxo**

* * *

* * *

**6weeks later: (Vanessa is about 34-35 weeks pregnant)**

A very pregnant Vanessa Hudgens was out to lunch with her her best friend Ashley. Although she was breaking the rules that her doctor had given her she was sure that everything would be fine. She had Ashley pick her up at her house while everyone was out and she was going to make sure that she was back just in time for dinner and before her mom got home. 

"Oh My God Ash, it's so great to finally be out of the house." Vanessa said as the duo was driving to their favorite restaurant called _Patty's_. 

Ashley smiled and replied jokingly, "Yeah Nessa, just don't go into labour or else we will both be dead."

"Yes mam." Vanessa said as she placed her hand on her stomach. 

When the girls pulled into the parking lot Ashley turned to face Vanessa and asked, "So what's it really like Ness, being pregnant and all?"

Vanessa thought about it for a second and stated, "Amazing. To know that there is a life inside of you. No words can really describe it."

Ashley giggled as the girls got out of the car and headed into the restaurant with paparazzi surrounding them. When they finally got inside and sat down Vanessa said, "God, could they actually leave us alone once when we went out?" 

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, how would they like it if we stalked them constantly. I mean when your kid is born it is going to be a madhouse with all the magazines rushing to get the first picture of the newest Efron." 

Vanessa laughed and said, "Yeah your right. I never really thought about it, I'll talk to Zac tonight."

After the girls ordered they noticed someone parking their car outside of Patty's. "Ness, is that your mom and sister?" Ashley asked as she pointed out the window.

"Oh Shit Ash, if she catches me here I am dead and the world _won't_ get a chance to see this beautiful baby." Vanessa said in a serious tone as she placed her hand protectively on her bulging stomach. The girls immediately went into panic mode, but then Vanessa said, "Ash, there is noway we are going to get out of here without getting caught. There are paparazzi everywhere outside and my mom and Stella are already making their way in here." Vanessa started getting worried and Ashley went over to give her a hug. 

"Nessa, we've gone out the back entrance before, let's just ask Pete (AN: Made up name...lol) if we can, I'm sure he'll say yes. " Ashley calmly said. 

Vanessa started to cool down and went over to Pete and kindly asked him but unfortunately it was too late, "VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS!" Gina screamed across the restaurant as she made her way in the door. 

Vanessa froze and slowly turned around. Her mom walked over to her and Vanessa could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears, "Vanessa Anne would you please like to explain to me why you are at Patty's when the doctor gave you strict commands to stay in bed and not go out anywhere." Gina angrily said. By this time everyone in the restaurant was watching them and the paparazzi where flashing pictures through the windows. Ashley walked over and tried to help Vanessa out of this mess. 

"Mrs.Hudgens, please it wasn't Vanessa's idea, it was mine." Ashley said as Vanessa glared at her in shock and Gina still fumed with anger, "I wanted some time with Vanessa and I didn't feel like talking in her room again."

Gina looked at Ash and then at Nessa, "Vanessa is this true?" she asked her daughter. 

Vanessa hated lieing so she said, "Partly. Umm, thanks for covering for me Ash but I can't lie anymore."

Gina eyed Ashley as Vanessa continued, "Mom, I am sick of being treated like a baby by you,dad, Zac and Stella. I am 19 years old and I hate,hate,hate it when you guys constantly tell me not to this or that. You need to back away long enough and realize that no matter what you say I don't always have to listen. Yes I went out to eat because I wanted to and frankly I didn't care that you told me not to. " Vanessa was fuming as her mom, sister and best friend just stood there.

"Why don't we go back to your house and discuss this?" Ashley said as she grabbed Vanessa and dragged her to the car. 

On the way to the car Vanessa and Gina didn't say a word to each other. 10 minutes later they where back at Vanessa's house and to all of their suprise Zac was there waiting to see V. 

When Vanessa got out of the car Zac ran over to her and right away he could tell that she was stressed and angry, "Nessa...Ness what's the matter?" He calmly asked.

Vanessa didn't say anything and Ashley gave Zac the _not right now_ look.

After making there way inside Gina spat out, "You know Vanessa, I expected more from you. You where always a good kid until you got knocked up. The day you told me you where pregnant my whole world fell apart, your life is ruined and nothing goodwill ever come out of it." 

Vanessa,Zac and Ashley stood there in horror not believing what had just come out of Gina's mouth, " A mistake, a mistake?" Vanessa said as she placed her hands on her stomach, " You think this is a mistake? A new life is certainly not a mistake and I am sorry if you think that. And FYI I as never a good kid mom, maybe when I was younger but I was not the angel you talk about to everyone. I did things normal teens do, I experimented and I am sorry if you don't like that. Just stop, ok, just stop!" Vanessa was in tears as Gina grabbed her keys and left, slamming the door behind her.

Zac and Ashley walked over to Nessa and enveloped her in a big hug.Zac whispered into her ear, "Shhh, baby, it's all gonna be ok.You can live with me, we'll come get your things later." Vanessa took Zac's hand and headed out to his car. Ashley got in her car and headed home promising Vanessa that she would call her later on that night. 

When Zac and Vanessa got to Zac's apartment Zac asked her, "Babe, you ok?"

Vanessa weakly said, "No."

Zac's eyes went wide as he grabbed Nessa's hand, "What's the matter Nessa?"

The expression on Vanessa's face told it all as she sat there in pain and whispered, "Hospital...Now...ouch." Vanessa gripped her stomach as she felt a splash of liquid gush from underneath her, "Zac..." Vanessa said as she wailed in pain.

Zac started his car again and they raced to the hospital.20 minutes later they where they and Zac ran through the doors and got a nurse, "Hi, my girlfriend in in labour and I would appreciate it if you could go out there and help her." The nurse paged Vanessa's Doctor and 15 minutes later they where all set up in a room.

Zac quickly ran outside to call Ashley,Corbin,Jared, Lucas and Momo. 10 minutes later he walked back inside to be by Vanessa's side. When he got in the room Vanessa told him that she was 4 centimeters dilated already and that the doctor said they would most likely have a baby in about and hour or 2 hours. 

"Wow that's quick." Zac managed to say. Zac hated hospitals and it pained him to see the love of his life in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. The doctor walked in and asked Vanessa, "Ms.Hudgens I was just wondering if you wanted an epidural before delivery. We would have to give it to you now so it would be in effect in an hour or 2." 

Zac looked at Vanessa as she sweetly replied with a no thank you. Zac was shocked, had that really just come out of Vanessa's mouth? They had talked about it and decided that it was in her best interest to get one. 

"Babe, are you sure?" Zac asked her.

Vanessa weakly said, "Yeah, I want to remember this Zac and when I am drugged up I don't remember anything." When Vanessa finished saying that Ashley and Jared walked in and following them was Momo. 

Ashley walked over to Nessa and playfully said, "Hudgens, I told you not to go into labour today!"

Vanessa smiled and stated, "Tizz, I can't help this..." The gang talked as Vanessa sat there in pain and an hour and a half later the doctor entered the room and said, "Delivery time Ms. Hudgens."

Vanessa looked at Zac and took a deep breath. 

"Ok, I am going to need everyone that is not related to this baby to exit the room." The doctor said as he looked at Ashley,Jared and Momo. They left without a word as Vanessa started to push. 

15 minutes later the newest Efron had made their appearance into the world.

"Congratulations it's a little girl." The doctor said as he help up the precious little baby. Vanessa started crying and Zac was the proudest new dad in the world. 

After Vanessa got all cleaned up her and Zac enjoyed time with their little girl who surprisingly was breathing on her own and very healthy, "You did amazing Ness." Zac said as he kissed Vanessa and Kayleigh.

_KayleighAnneIsabellaEfron_

_October 29th, 2008_

_9:29 PM_

_5 lb. 13 oz._

* * *

**So, let me know if you want me to continue with this story or do another one baised on this one, but like 2 years later...**

**COMMENT!**

**The words keep merging together... I don't knwo what is the matter...Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 10: Kayleigh's Cry

**Hey. I put a picture of what Kayleigh looks like in my profile...it's from this chapter when she is 6 months old. I think it is a perfect combo of both Zac and Vanessa...**

**Enjoy this chapter and I think after this one I am going to make a sequel to it or something. This chapter has flashbacks of from when Kayleigh was brought home and other milestones she had in her first 6 months of life. **

**Let me know what you think as your opinions are always appreciated!!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

(Zac's POV)

I was very anxious to get home from the gym this morning. The reason why is because today Kayleigh turns 6-months old. I can't believe how time flew by in these last 6 months. Her first Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, St. Patty's Day and Easter are all such a vivid memory in my mind still. As I was leaving the gym with Jared the paparazzi swarmed us almost to the point where we couldn't get to our cars. 

After 5 minutes of pushing our way out of the sea of flashes we made our way back to my car and headed to our apartment. I felt sadness as we passed Vanessa's house, it hurt me to know that Kayleigh wouldn't have as strong of a relationship with her V's parents as she would with mine. I remembered the day when Gina came to my house and tried to fix things with Vanessa, Kayleigh was 2 months old.

_Vanessa and I where lying on the couch watching High School Musical 2. We where cuddled up under a blanket while Kayleigh was asleep in her room. All the sudden we heard a knock on the door and Vanessa got up to answer it. The second she opened the door and noticed it was her mom her day was tuned upside down. _

_"Vanessa...this is how I meet my grand baby." Gina whispered as she held up the latest issue of People magazine which had the first pictures published of Kayleigh. _

_Vanessa looked at her as I still sat on the couch. Vanessa protested, "Mom, get away...not now." Gina ignored Vanessa's pleas and made her way into out apartment. "Mom, I said go away..." Vanessa said as she stopped her mom. _

_"Vanessa honey, please. I want to have a part in her life, I do. I'm sorry for what I said but I was very upset at the time." Gina sympathetically said._

_" Oh, I'm sorry." Vanessa said sarcastically, "Mom, you can't just come fix something that was done by saying your sorry. I heard the words that came out of your mouth and I don't think that I will EVER forgive you for saying them."_

_"Ever..." Gina whispered. _

_"Only time will tell, but for now I can't forgive you." Vanessa stated as she showed her mom the way out._

_On her way out Gina asked, "Can I just see her, in person, really quick?" Vanessa rolled her eyes as she told me to go and get Kayleigh. I did as I was told and brought Kay to Vanessa. _

_"Here, this is Kayleigh." Vanessa said as she held the sleeping baby._

_"Precious... Vanessa she is beautiful." Gina said as she reached her hand out to touch Kayleigh._

5 minutes later we where at our apartment and Jared and I made our way upstairs. Ashley was over to have 'girl' time with V while we where at the gym. Although Jared and I guessed that all 3 girls would be sleeping when we got home. Our predictions where wrong though, when we opened the door Vanessa was feeding Kayleigh and Ashley was on her phone talking to her agent. 

Vanessa noticed us walk in and said, "Hey babe." I smiled, I loved it when she called me babe. 

I walked over to her and kissed her and Kayleigh on the head. It was amazing how good Vanessa was with Kayleigh, so natural from the second we brought Kayleigh home.

_It had been three days since Kayleigh was born and Vanessa and her where finally getting realised from the hospital. After signing many papers we where free to go home. I carefully strapped Kayleigh in her car seat and assisted Vanessa in the car. Once we got home I took Kay's car seat and we made our way upstairs, as a family for the first time. _

_Once inside Kayleigh started to whine and Vanessa calmly and all too naturally soothed her until she stopped crying. It amazed to the point where I doubted I could ever be that great of a parent, but then V reassured me._

_"Zacy, you look worried." Vanessa said as she placed Kayleigh in her car seat again and walked over to me. _

_I paused and then admitted, "Well...it just looks like it came so naturally to you and I don't; feel that with me, I'm scared Ness. What if I mess up?"_

_"Zac, I've seen you with kids, your amazing. Maybe it came a little easier for me but it normally comes for the mom first because they feel a different bond. I mean hello I just carried a kid in my stomach for nearly 9 months, I think I've had a tiny bit of practice." I laughed and was glad Vanessa reassured me. _

"So, any plans for Kay's big day?" I asked Vanessa.

She looked at me puzzled and said, "Umm, not that I know of. What's the occasion?"

"Ness, Kayleigh's 6 months old today!" I excitedly told her. 

She looked at me and sweetly said, "Baby...today is the 28th and Kayleigh was born on the 29th, tomorrow is the 6 month date."

Ashley burst into laughter and said, "Totally an Efron move right there." Jared came over to me and patted me on the back.

"It's ok man, I lose track of time sometimes too, it's a guy thing." 

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she walked over and placed Kayleigh on her play mat on the floor, "Hun, what are we going to do with you?" 

I managed to say, "Kiss me."

She laughed and came over to me, "That might work." And with that our lips where interlocked for a few seconds until V pulled away, "Ok, all better now." Vanessa said. 

An hour later Kayleigh was down for her mid-morning nap and Vanessa and I where watching TV. 

"Do you remember Christmas morning?" Vanessa asked me as I nodded my head in reply. Oh yes, I remember Christmas morning, and it certainly was not the best Christmas morning I'd ever had.

_I heard crying and then some more crying. It was 2:00 in the morning and I was tired of getting up in the middle of the night. I really had nothing to complain about though as Nessa got Kayleigh most nights and ordered me to stay in bed. _

_I rolled over and saw Vanessa stir in her sleep as she started to get out of bed. "Babe..."she whispered while she tapped me on the shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw a pale looking Vanessa in front of me and told her that I would go get Kayleigh._

_Throughout the morning Vanessa continued to feel horrible and I felt bad for her because Christmas was her favorite holiday. I didn't know what was the matter with her, maybe it was the fact that she was not going to see her Family on Christmas or the fact that she was over exhausted from the baby. Whatever it was that was not a good Christmas morning._

I cringed at the mention of it, "Yeah."

She nuzzled my neck and said, "Good, because I don't." I laughed at what she said as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. A couple moments later we heard a cry, Kayleigh's cry. 

* * *

**I know the ending sucked, please don't hate me. I hoped you enjoyed this story and liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all!! A Sequel will be out shortly, probably within a few days, whenever I come up with some ideas. **

**THANKS AND PLEASE COMMENT!!**


End file.
